The present invention relates to article holding brackets and pertains particularly to a holder for keys, glasses and the like.
The most frequently misplaced articles in and about a home, office, or the like, are keys and glasses. Frequently upon entering a room, a person has in his hands his glasses and his keys and will place them on the nearest, most available location. Upon leaving the room or preparation for leaving the room, the person immediately recognizes the need for the glasses and the keys and immediately begins a search for them. Since each room is different and the location of a place for placement of the glasses and keys is different in each room, it frequently takes several minutes to locate the keys and or the glasses.
It would therefore be desirable that some device or means be available for quickly locating and holding keys, glasses, and the like.